


Proposal

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A wedding invitation sparks an interesting discussion.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Poppy Pomfrey
Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'wedding'.

"We received another wedding invitation, Poppy," Rolanda Hooch announced after thanking the owl and sending it on its way.

The Hogwarts mediwitch didn't look up from the word puzzle she was doing. "Oh? Who is it for this time?"

"Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood," Rolanda replied after opening the invitation.

Poppy looked up, blinking. "Ginny and Luna? They're good girls. Better than some other patients I could name."

"I have _no_ idea who you're talking about," Rolanda retorted blithely, picking up her scone and taking a bite.

Poppy covered Rolanda's hand with hers. "Do _you_ want to get married, Ro?"

"I'm happy with you, Poppy." Rolanda turned her hand over to clasp Poppy's firmly. "I don't need a ceremony to prove it."

Scooting her chair around the table so she could wrap her arm around Rolanda's shoulders, Poppy said, "It wasn't a good idea when we first became lovers, but the world has changed since then. Now people like Ginny and Luna--" she paused and kissed Rolanda's cheek, smiling fondly "--or us can get married."

Rolanda sat quietly for several moments, just leaning into Poppy's embrace. Finally, she gave a deep sigh. "I... yes, I _would_ like for us to get married. Do _you_ want it too, Poppy?"

"I do, Ro." Smiling brightly, Poppy kissed Rolanda softly.

Cupping Poppy's cheek, Rolanda told her with a tender smile, "Then I guess we're getting married."

"I guess so." Poppy smiled back, her eyes suspiciously bright.

Kissing her softly, Rolanda added, "I love you, Poppy."

"I love you, too, Ro."


End file.
